


Five(ish) Times Faith Encountered the Avengers

by Grundy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Fic-A-Day 2015, Five Times, Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic-a-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: Not quite five encounters between Faith and Avengers.





	Five(ish) Times Faith Encountered the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting some older Fic A Day efforts...  
> I beg indulgence for invoking 5 Things. It started out just Faith and Widow. Then Hulk. Then I felt like I should keep going.

It was a normal patrol up until the vamp cornered the guy Faith initially thought was an absent-minded professor. Dude just had that distracted air about him she was used to seeing from some of Willow’s academic friends – mostly the physicists.   
  
Then it got complicated. Dr. Jekyll turned out to be Mr. Hulk.   
  
She’d never tried to Slay while worrying about a big green ball of rage that’s stronger than she is. She’s not going to recommend it be a regular feature, but it did liven up dull routine.  
  
She’d dealt with three out of four vamps before settling back to watch the green guy work. She wasn’t too worried – she was pretty sure dude could take care of himself well enough that she didn’t have to worry about a vampiric green rage monster.  
  
He did seem a little puzzled about why the vamp kept getting back up, though. Faith was trying not to laugh by the third time. She’d never seen a vamp look punch-drunk before.  
  
“Dude, take his head off,” she called, deciding she’d better call it before the green guy got too frustrated.  
  
When the Hulk did exactly that, she grinned. This just might make her top five.  
  


\---

  
  
Iron Man was a pain in the ass. That was her first impression. Also, her second, third, and every impression since. He’s got all the smug of B back in the day combined with supergenius level brains and an ego roughly the size of Alaska.   
  
And he’d taken to hunting vampires for fun, or possibly just to bug her. Faith’s not sure and she doesn’t really care. All she knows is she’s about ready to not so accidentally slam him into a wall the next time he swans into one of her scenes mid-Slay. If she can.  
  
Not only is slaying him against the rules, the suit gives him an unfair advantage. Though she has managed to dent one…  
  
He keeps it up and she’s going to enlist Willow or maybe D to help her find Tony Goddamn Stark sometime when he’s not in the suit. She can’t slay him, but a few good punches should knock some of the smug out of him. Either way, it will make her feel a lot better.  
  


\---

  
  
She liked Natasha.   
  
She hadn’t expected that. Then again, maybe she should have. They’ve got a lot in common – and that was before she’d found out that Tash was working the redemption thing too.  
  
She’d run into her when some idiot tourists who thought they’d be trendy in the meatpacking district turned down the wrong street and ended up in a freaking nest. Dumbasses didn’t even have the sense to run – they pulled out their phones to get pictures. They were on the verge of Darwin Award nominees when Faith got there.  
  
She was too busy with the vamps to realize that someone else who recognized a situation when they stepped in it was shepherding the terminally stupid out of harm’s way and then pitching in with the fighting until the dust settled.  
  
She hadn’t bothered asking for a name, just why the other woman had stepped in.  
  
“It’s simple,” the redhead replied. “I got red in my ledger. I’d like to wipe it out.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Faith nodded.  
  
“Fair enough?”  
  
Faith shrugged.  
  
“You’re not the only one looking to break even.”  
  
They’d traded numbers after that. Not for any of the reasons Andrew and Xander between them had fantasized. Just because it was rare to find someone like them. They’re not the support group type, but every once in a while it’s cool to hang and talk with another person who understands.  
  


\---

  
  
Captain America is never to be found anywhere near vampires. Or maybe it’s that vampires are never to be found anywhere near him. It’s all kind of chicken and egg, and Faith doesn’t really give it that much thought. Either way, on the rare occasions she crosses paths with Steve Rogers, she tries to avoid being noticed. In general, if she knows he’s around, she just steers clear. If the forces of darkness leave him alone, she will too.  
  


\---

  
  
It probably shouldn’t have surprised her after run-ins with three Avengers and skilled avoidance of a fourth, but Nick Fury decided to pay her a visit one evening.  
  
He, at least, had the manners to wait until she finished dusting the bloodsucker who thought cheesy 80s pickup lines would work on a chick who knows how well she’s rocking her leather pants. If not for the guest, she would have laughed.  
  
“Miss Lehane.”  
  
She wasn’t surprised he knew her name. He probably knew everyone’s name who might be important or useful to SHIELD at some point.  
  
She really wasn’t up for dealing with Fury. She knows damn well the guy’s above her pay grade, nevermind B’s spiel about how she’s not number two, they’re sharing the top spot. There was this big analogy about how they’re like right and left hands, and you need both. Faith had deeply enjoyed B trying to work out if ambidexterity was a word or not.  
  
“Not interested.”  
  
“You haven’t even heard what I have to say yet.”  
  
“Nope. Not gonna listen either. You want to talk to one of us, pick on someone who actually has the patience to sit through meetings.”  
  
“I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
She snorted.  
  
“Not sure if that makes me the lone wolf or the weakest animal in the herd. Either way, still not interested.”


End file.
